


Tie You Up

by Rahar_Moonfire



Series: RotG Kinkmeme [5]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aphrodisiacs, Community: rotg_kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahar_Moonfire/pseuds/Rahar_Moonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU It's New Years and all CEO! Pitch wants to do is ravish the living daylights out of his little wanton!Jack. Written for the RotG kinkmeme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the RotG Kinkmeme.
> 
> Prompt: http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/1511.html?thread=1310183#cmt1310183

The security guard slowly made his rounds for the night. It was quiet and calm, as usual. Nothing really ever happened here. This apartment complex catered to folks with more money then he got in a year by a long shot. But the paycheck was nice, the environment was safe, and the people were polite if a bit snobby at times. The last time something interesting happened here, a woman had complained of the music in the gym being too loud.

_Crash!_

The sound of glass breaking instantly tingled the man's nerves and he rested a hand on his taiser. Making his way over to the apartment door where the sound originated, he knocked and called, "Is everything alright in there?"

There was silence for a few moments before the sound of the lock sliding out reached his ears and the door opened. The resident stepped out and blinked in the bright light of the hallway. But he smiled nevertheless and held up the remains of a broken champagne bottle. "I'm fine, but I'm afraid my champagne didn't share the same fate."

The policeman chuckled. "Yes, I see. I certainly hope missus doesn't mind, eh? I know mine would never forgive me if I broke one of her wine bottles."

The resident shook his head. "No missus, I'm afraid. I'm a bachelor. I have no interest in women. I prefer the sure company of my laptop and tablet over a woman's flighty pleasures any day.

The cop let out a deep, belly jiggling 'hohoho' as the resident grinned and chuckled quietly. "Indeed. Well, I wish you a good night and a Happy New Year."

The resident smiled genuinely and nodded, "And to you, sir. Good night."

The cop nodded and started off back down the hall. Kozmotis Pitchner waited until the jolly fellow rounded the far corner before closing his apartment door, locking it, and kicking the long pillow along the bottom crack to help block the sound from within escaping.

Then he turned and strode across this large, open living area to the large windows lining the far wall overlooking a small patio and the city skyline beyond setting the remains of the of the drug-laced wine bottle on a nearby coffee table. The city was truly beautiful at night with all the lights twinkling like stars caught by the Earth's gravitational pull. Reaching up to loosen his tie, he turned and made his way up the floating steps leading to the loft where his bedroom was situated.

Striding over to his bedroom door and nudging it open with a gentle hand on the doorknob he stepped into the darkness, closing the door softly behind him. His paused to let his eyes adjust to the lack of light beyond the city lights shining through the floor-to-ceiling windows on the north and east walls. After a moment, he spotted the shaking form he sought curled up in the farthest corner between the wall and the windows.

He was curled up in a blanket and shaking as if cold, but Pitch knew better. He slipped his hand behind his back and slid the lock into place with a soft 'snick' and the shaking body jerked accompanied by a weak whimper.

"Ah, there you are," he said, strolling over to the boy. "Thank you for waiting. I'm terribly sorry about that, but I honestly didn't expect you to react so violently. No matter, now where were we?"

Pitch knelt down in front of the shivering form, his dark suit and dark hair causing him to blend into the darkness. "Come on, come on, yeah," he purred in a soothing tone. Slowly, he pulled the blanket from the boy's fists until Jack Frost had nothing left to hide behind. He lightly pinched the boy's jaw between his thumb and forefinger and tilted the shaking head up so his grey eyes, glinting gold in the city lights, met ice blue.

"What a pretty little nightmare," he whispered into a pale ear, nipping the flesh and drawing a fluttering breath and faint whimper. He could feel young Frost leaning into him, hands clutching spasmodically to Pitch's arms. There was a beat of just tender holding, and then Pitch twitched.

Well, it was as fast as a twitch anyway. In the matter of a minute, Pitch had flipped the pale youth over so he lay on his back beneath Pitch. Jack was still shaking but his ice blue eyes opened wide in shock only to roll back as his lover ground harshly against his already hardening arousal. "Pitch," he moaned breathlessly.

Moaning at the sound of his name gasped so sensually by his co-worker and lover, Pitch bucked hard into the small body beneath him earning a stuttered gasp before his hands began steadily undressing his little frost child. Button by button, the CEO undid Jack's black vest with nothing but his teeth. Then he began slipping the arm hole slowly down Jack's arm. Jack obliged the silent command by lifting his right arm and allowing the vest to slip off his shoulder.

The other side if the vest hung loosely over the white, long-sleeved shirt beneath. The white shirt against his white hair and pale skin, shuttered by the dark vest hanging loosely on his chest and the long, black pants made Frost shine like a fallen star in the darkness.

Leaning down to kiss his lover's lips once more, his fingers began undoing the buttons of the starched shirt. As each button came free, Pitch moved his lips lower and lower down Frost's pale, shuddering chest enjoying the feel of slender, pale finger tangling in his dark hair as he planted kiss after butterfly-soft kiss along the sensitive skin. Upon reaching Jack's pant line, he stopped and moved back up to meet his lover in another, tongue-dancing kiss.

Pitch chuckled, and leaned back drawing a needy whine from his younger lover. "Don't worry, Jackie boy. I'm not going anywhere. I was just wondering if I could tie you up and play with you a while?"

Jack blinked stupidly a moment before his eyes widened in comprehension and he flinched back. "What?!"

But Pitch just cocked his head and repeated in the same, smooth voice, "May I tie you up and play with you for a while?"

Jack blinked again and blushed a brilliant red. "You're asking me this... _after_  you drug me?!"

Pitch shrugged nonchalantly. "Of course. And as I recall, you were the one who reached for the wine all on your own."

"But you knew I would."

"Doesn't matter."

"Pitch!"

"Jack."

"Ugh!"

Pitch smirked at his flustered and very sexually frustrated partner. "I'll take that little exclamation to be a 'yes' then, shall I?" And he began to remove his tie.

Jack flinched and struggled, still somewhat in possession of his faculties. "No you shall not," he replied, reaching up to stop Pitch only to have his arms captured and pinned above his head as his lips were ruthlessly molested by Pitch's own.

The distraction worked. While Jack's aphrodisiac clouded mind latched onto the kiss with blind abandon, Pitch busied himself with tying Jack's wrists together.

When they broke to breathe, Jack flexed his wrists and immediately blushed when he realized he'd been tricked. "Wha- Pitch?!" He struggled, but the knot held fast. Damn him, that sneaky -kiss- conniving -kiss- smirking -kiss- sexy -grope- "Oh god!"

Somewhere during those few heated moments, Pitch's sneaky hands had slithered down to his pants and cupped his arousal. The hand squeezed briefly causing a full body jerk before undoing the button and pulling down the zipper. Acting on instinct, Jack's bound hands moved down to encircle Pitch's neck when they were caught and slammed back against the feather mattress that served as Pitch's bed.

Jack blinked in shock. He'd never been tied up before nor had Pitch ever been this dominant and silently commanding before. He'd always made suggestions in his dark, English accented voice, husky from lust and just allowed himself to flow over Jack's body liking a living shadow. But now it was as if that shadow had become a powerful king full of desire for his little, mischievous 'nightmare.' It was much hotter then it should have been, especially with Jack's strongly conservative upbringing. But damn, dominant Pitch was too sexy for words.

And then words and thoughts completely abandoned him when Pitch's hands finally fondled his dick, pulling it out of the confines of his underwear. His eyes flew wide open and his leg slid up in a childish, innocent attempt to cover himself. He was by no means a virgin, but every time he and Pitch made love, no matter how rough the actual act itself was, Pitch always made sure Jack felt special, needed, seen, and loved.

Jack Frost, recently graduated web designer and artist, was never invisible to Kozmotis Pitchner, CEO of Guardian Web Designs.

Pitch listened to Jack hum contentedly beneath him as he played with the young man's twitching cock. Pausing his ministrations, he used the hand pinning Jack's hands above his head as leverage to lift himself so he was entirely off his lover and just stared.

He was so sexy like this. Half undressed, sweaty with frustrated need, flushed from the drug, hands bound and held firmly above his head, and his legs clinging to Pitch as if his life depended on it. For someone so pure, Frost certainly enjoyed being ravished. Not to mention he looked gorgeous during sex. Gorgeous always, but _especially_ during sex. Jack keened in the back of his throat as his body strained to regain the touch it had been denied. So gorgeous.

Carefully, Pitch opened his hand and released Jack's wrists, but they didn't move from their position. So Pitch planted both his free hands on either side of Jack's hips before descending once more, all the while aware of thawed blue eyes following his every move. He wrapped his fingers around Jack's thighs and felt them tense, anticipating the coming action. Pitch smirked. He hated being anticipated.

Abruptly lifting the slender, pale legs, Pitch plunged his tongue between Jack's plump cheeks and listened to Jack's strangled gasps and cries. Yes, he hated being anticipated.

Jack screamed when he felt Pitch's slick, wet tongue push into him. It was the strangest, wettest, most sexually arousing thing he'd ever felt in his life. He shuddered and struggled desperately to control his breathing as his body twitched uncontrollably. It felt like he could not get enough air to sustain his lungs no matter how hard he tried. And worse yet, he felt his hardening cock throb suddenly and begin to weep milky liquid from the tip.

So close.

Then one of his legs was released and a strong hand squeezed his penis and he cried out in pained frustration. He had to come. He needed to come. Just...a little...if he could...thrust...uh...ha...haha...huhuhuh-AH!

His body jerked and shuddered as milky liquid steadily flowed from his cock, but it didn't spray. Nor did he feel relief in an way. If anything, he was suddenly scared. That felt amazing, but...it wasn't...right. It...what...huh...?

"Dry orgasm."

His pale, washed out gaze stared dully into grey eyes he fell in love with in confusion and fear. He must have said that out loud.

"You did."

Oh.

"Mmm, it's alright. There's nothing to be afraid of. Though I must say, if I knew you'd react like that to a little rimming, I would have tied you up and had my nasty way with you long ago." Pitch grinned like the Cheshire cat and licked a long, steady strip up the hand that held poor Jack's cock prisoner just moments ago.

Jack blushed and whimpered at the incredibly arousing sight, his still tied hands twitching as they longed to be the focus of that talented mouth. Instead, his lips had that honor. He groaned into the kiss as he felt his pants and underwear finally being completely removed and a finger prodded at his entrance.

It pushed in, then pulled out, then pushed in, then pulled out, then pushed in, then pulled out. Over and over, going with each push in steadily getting his body used to the intrusion. Then a second finger joined the first. The two fingers scissored and thrust and hooked just right earning a whine from Jack's overused throat. Then the third joined in and soon Jack was meeting the fingers thrust for thrust.

He needed Pitch. He wanted Pitch. He loved Pitch. He lusted for Pitch. He wanted to feel Pitch. He wanted to breathe Pitch. He wanted to see Pitch. He wanted to smell Pitch. He loved Pitch. He wanted Pitch. He  _needed_  Pitch!

And Pitch obeyed.

Jack's voice broke as Pitch slowly eased himself inside Jack's hot, quivering, ready,  _needy_ body. And then there was nothing but movement and soft whines, breathy moans, sharp gasps, and the occasional cry as Pitch pounded the living daylights out of the snowy haired, pale skinned, blue eyed, Frost until there was nothing left but a needy, quivering mess.

At some point Jack's bound arms had lowered to embrace Pitch and pull him closer into a deeper kiss. Jack wondered dimly when Pitch had undone his pants with him noticing. He was only vaguely aware of his dark haired loved breaking off the kiss to press his lips against his upper arm. One of Pitch's hands gently tugged the smooth cloth of the tie and the knot binding Jack's wrist fell free. Slip knot, how unsurprising. UH!

Taking advantage of their new-found freedom, Jack's hands cupped Pitch's face and held him firmly against Jack's lips. Pale fingers wove into feathery dark hair and spread out across Pitch's still clothed back. Too soon, Jack had no choice but to break the connection and scream as he came. This time explosively and completely.

He felt the hot, delicious heat fill him as Pitch came deep inside him. But other then that, all he could comprehend was the warm weight of his lover's body lying across his own, the now soft cock still buried deep within him, the fluttering breath brushing his ear, and the stupid smile plastered on his face. He blinked lazily and smiled wider as a weak giggle escaped his bruised, swollen lips.

"Wow."

Pitch could concur with that statement, but couldn't find the energy to voice it. He was too spent. Jack had taken everything out of him in a way he'd never thought possible. But then, this was Jack Frost. Since when did the word 'impossible' ever enter his vocabulary?

Gathering enough wits about him to pull out of Jack's loose, limp body, some perverted part of his mind enjoying the way his seed leaked from his lover's hole, and rolled over to the side. He felt Jack's sated body snuggle up close to his own and he sighed pleasantly.

He let his head tilt to his left to look out the window at the city-scape, the lights still twinkling between the fireworks blossom in the sky. But he was focused the reflection of himself, so dark as the blend with the shadows of his dark bedroom, and his snowy lover curled close by his side. And he smiled.

What went together better then cold and dark? The answer? Kozmotis Pitchner and Jackson Overland Frost.

But he preferred Pitch Black and Jack Frost.

 


End file.
